endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Joint Strike Force
The United States Joint Strike Force is an evolution of the present-day United States Marine Expeditionary Units in Tom Clancy's EndWar. They are one of the game's main factions and are represented in a tan colour on the tactical operations map. Overview The Joint Strike Force is known for their integration of air and ground combat capabilities, creating a brutally efficient fighting force. Epitomizing the saying, "High speed, low drag", these elite troops excel in all combat conditions trainable and can rapidly deploy anywhere in the world. Moreover, their stealth technology along with the accuracy of their weapons are second-to-none. All JSF troops come from every branch of the U.S. Military, as well as numerous intelligence agencies, and even private organizations. Among the organizations the JSF recruits from is Marine Force Recon, Navy SEALs, Army Rangers, Army Special Forces ("Green Berets"), Air Force Pararescuemen ("PJs"), and even Ghost Special Forces teams. It is unknown but possible that it also recruits from Third Echelon. The JSF is currently commanded by Lieutenant General Scott Mitchell a former member of Ghost Recon. The JSF is often at the forefront of US Military operations spearheading crucial offensives and conversly defending critical locations while also carrying out high priority raids behind enemy lines. The JSF can potentially field the best tanks and artillery in EndWar, giving them an edge in armored warfare. Units Infantry Ghosts- Highly trained Riflemen recruited from various special and elite branches of the US military. Pioneers- JSF recruits who chose to become Pioneers. Like the Ghosts they come from various branches of the US military. They are the JSF's Engineers Vehicles M5A2 Schwarzkopf- The main battle tank of the JSF. Considered one of the most advanced armoured platforms in the world. M118 Fastback- The IFV transport for the JSF Stryker-The armored fighting veichle used by the stryker combat teams in the EndWar novel. M320 Spartan- A highly advanced self-propelled artillery vehicle. AH-80 Blackfoot- A stealthy agile attack helicopter deployed by the JSF. It features an advanced Canard/rotorwing design and an advanced training system. C1A5 Archon- The JSF's mobile command vehicle used to drastically enhance a commanders knowledge on the ground. Support Vehicles V-25 Goshawk- The primary light transport utilized by the JSF V-120 Valkyrie- Primary JSF Heavy transport aircraft. A-20 Razorback- Advanced JSF fighter/bomber utilized for JSF attack missions. PD-6 Rottweiler- Drones used to defend command vehicles and critical locations. MQ-3 Scryer- UAV deployed by C1A5 Archon's Personnel Command or support personel * Lieutenant General Scott Mitchell - Overall leader of the JSF. *Major Alice Dennison - Intelligence and support officer for JSF commanders. Battalion Leaders *Major General Nathanial Goudie - Commander of the 15th Special Operations Battalion. He is counted as perhaps the most skilled commander within the JSF. *Col. Roger P. Funk *Col. Jordan Taylor *Col. Nick Salvatore *Col. Joseph J Gonzalez *Col. Marcus Brown *Col. Steven B. Dersnah *Col. Mike Kim *Col. Paul Smith *Col. Michael Haney *Col. Dmitri Williams *Col. Ishan West *General Smith Battalions *JSF 15th Special Operations Battalion *JSF 13th Airborne Battalion *JSF 35th Airborne Battalion *JSF 23rd Armored Battalion *JSF 16th Armored Battalion *JSF 26th Mechanized Battalion *JSF 23rd Mechanized Battalion *JSF 3rd Tactical Battalion *JSF 5th Tactical Battalion *JSF 10th Assault Battalion *JSF 14th Assault Battalion Trivia The JSF are the only faction who has tilt-rotor aircraft. Category:JSF Units Category:JSF Category:United States of America